


Sometimes Friends are Unexpected

by BriFlora



Series: Dream, Karl, and Techno friendship fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Techno and Karl are short, Dream is a twig, Gen, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade has long hair, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, dream and techno’s adhd is just hinted at, like rapunzel length, rare friendship pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriFlora/pseuds/BriFlora
Summary: Dream, Techno, and Karl aren’t who you’d expect to bond. However, that’s what happened.Aka: karl, techno, and dream are chaotic as heck
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Karl Jacobs, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream, Karl, and Techno friendship fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189610
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Sometimes Friends are Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a fixation of mine-
> 
> About the characters, not the streamers who play them.
> 
> Uhhhh heights:  
> Human Dream: 5 foot 1  
> Blob Dream: 2 foot 5  
> Karl: 5 foot 2  
> Piglin Techno: 7 foot 3(short for a piglin)  
> Human Techno: 4 foot 11  
> Pig Techno: 2 foot 4
> 
> Sam and Phil are the parental figures-

Dream did not expect a call from Karl at 6 pm. So, they answered. Because today wasn’t fun, and this could be.

“DREAM HELP SOMEONE KIDNAPPED ME THEY’RE LIKE SEVEN FEET TALL” Dream had to distance himself from his phone, his ears slightly ringing.

“What do they look like?” Dream tried to stay calm, needing to focus on this.

“Uhhh, long pink hair, haven’t seen their face.” Dream sighed. 

“I’ll call Techno, I need to get back to work.” Dream said, hanging up. He glanced at the fidget cube that had been left by Techno. He just needed to fidget, his mind was a bit overwhelmed. Techno should be available right now, they both had the same schedule. 

“Hallo.” Techno calmly said, hands gripping the reins tightly. “What’s up, teletubby?” They heard Dream sigh at the nickname.

“Karl said he’s been kidnapped.”

“What? Karl’s with m-“ _Oh._ “I’ll call you back, on the path home right now.” Techno hung up, making sure that Dream wasn’t on call. “KARL I SWEAR TO THE BLOOD GOD IT’S JUST ME TECHNO”

“YOU’RE LYING TECHNO’S SHORTER THAN ME” Techno had to focus on driving home because they were not going to crash into the road just because Karl was being an idiot.

“KARL. I SWEAR TO THE BLOOD GOD, I AM TECHNOBLADE.” Techno yelled, getting fed up with it. “REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT I WAS ‘COMPLICATED’? THIS IS WHAT I MEANT.” Karl seemed to detense, not like Techno could easily tell, given that they were trying their hardest not to run Carl into a tree.

“Tell me something only Techno would know.”

“You once dared me to drink Shampoo for 50 cents, and I did it.” They heard a sigh of relief. “Oh no, Sam’s going to have our heads.” Techno calmly said, their brain trying to create an excuse other than ‘aliens, sam. aliens.’ “I mean, how are we supposed to explain that you thought I kidnapped you?”

“To be fair, if Sam and Phil see me coming in with a 7 foot tall piglin, there are bound to be heads flying.” Techno cursed under his breath. They were in their piglin form, crap. 

Dream waited at the door with Sam and Phil, keeping an eye for that 7 foot tall person. The door opened, revealing Karl and the 7 foot tall.. piglin. Sam immediately stepped in front of Dream, sword out. Dream had told him what Karl had told him. Phil seemed... oddly calm for this.

“Techno, I told you to show it when you’re all home, and you can explain it to them.” Huh? The 7 foot tall piglin.. was Techno?

“Wait, but Techno’s 4 foot 11!” Dream exclaimed, still so confused.

“I’m technically both 7 foot 3 and 4 foot 11. I’m a shapeshifter, my human form is 4 foot 11, my piglin form is 7 foot 3, pretty short for a piglin, and my pig form is 2 foot 4.” They explained, causing a sigh of relief to come from Sam. Techno sighed.

“Now can I enter? I’m still outside.” They all laughed as Techno was allowed in. All in all, a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns:  
> Techno uses they/them, Dream uses he/they, and Karl uses he/they as well. 
> 
> this group is only going to get more chaotic
> 
> just you wait
> 
> also: techno and karl in this are both non-binary, and dream is demiboy
> 
> sam and phil are the father figures, and the only ones who can control the two of them(besides karl)


End file.
